It is commonly known that vehicular collisions, and other hazardous conditions involving the operation of vehicles, cause tens of thousands of injuries and fatalities each year. It is also commonly known that oftentimes the only injury suffered in a vehicular collision, or other hazardous operating condition, is the direct result of contact with the seat belt, air bag or other restraint system intended to safeguard the occupants of the vehicle. From bruising, to fractured ribs, to internal hemorrhaging, to brain damage, to death; the injuries resulting from the use of seat belts, air bags and other safety devices in a vehicular collision, or other hazardous operating condition, can range from minor to catastrophic.
There are numerous devices that have attempted to provide a restraint system that safeguards the occupants of a vehicle from injury in the event of a collision or other hazardous operating condition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,536 to White discloses a seat belt cushioning device adapted to be positioned over the shoulder restraint portion of an existing seat belt of a vehicle. The seat belt cushioning device comprises an elongated air bladder with an air valve, an elongated cushion and a number of elongated ribs. An upper surface of the cushion is secured to a lower surface of the air bladder. The elongated ribs are secured to a lower surface of the cushion. The elongated ribs are oriented toward the chest of a user. Opposing sets of straps are secured to opposite sides of a peripheral edge of the air bladder to secure the cushion device to the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,185 to Reedom discloses seat belt cushions in the form of people, places, things, birds, animals and insects. The seat belt cushions are constructed of one or more sheets of foam padding encased by a cotton or synthetic fiber outer layer. In a preferred embodiment, lighting effects and audio output may be employed by the seat belt cushions. The seat belt cushions are secured to a seat belt by folding around the seat belt, much in the nature of a book. In one embodiment, the foam padding is provided with a hollowed-out area which can be sealed and filled with a gaseous material, or can be filled with an additional fiber or foam material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,628 to Lo discloses a belt pressure reduction device comprising a planar structure folded upon itself and an air cushion including an air bag and an air inflation unit. A combining portion is formed in the planar structure by folding two sides of the planar structure so that one side covers upon another side to form an adhering section. A hollow receiving space is formed within the combining portion for receiving the air cushion and a belt. A user inflates the air bag by use of the air inflation unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,606 to Berke discloses a seat belt cushion comprising a resilient soft elongated cushion having tapered end portions, a length sufficient to span a groin region of a pregnant woman below a fetal abdominal bulge, a width near or about the width of a safety belt, and a thickness sufficient to prevent discomfort to a pregnant woman. In a first embodiment, the soft resilient cushion has a cellular polymer core, a cover for enclosing the core and a pair of straps for attaching the comfort cushion to a restraint system belt. In a second embodiment, the comfort cushion is an inflatable cushion with a pair of straps for attaching the comfort cushion to a restraint system belt. In a third embodiment, the comfort cushion is an integral part of a restraint system belt.
There exists a need to provide a supplemental restraint system that protects the occupants of a vehicle from injury in the event of a vehicular collision or other hazardous condition involving the operation of a vehicle, so as to eliminate some of the shortcomings inherent in the prior art.